


Winter's Fury

by Justawriter68



Series: The Seasonal Realms [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Continuation, Cuddling, EXO have their powers, Finally the Autumn Royals make their debut!, Fluff, Have mercy on their souls once he finds them, Kidnapping, Knight Kyungsoo, M/M, Married Couple, Minseok being a badass, Minseok is not a happy camper, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Rescue Mission, Summer King Jongdae, Winter Royal Minseok, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Minseok's husband has been kidnapped during his envoy to an allied kingdom.Needless to say, he's rightfully pissed.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: The Seasonal Realms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543888
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Winter's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There, it is me back with another one, If you guys are here from reading Winter's Petrichor then you've sort of been anticipating this, other wide if not. Welcome to the universe that I wrote about during the EXO Seasonal fest back in June of this year. 
> 
> Now the short line of works are not in any particular order and can be at any point of Minseok and Jongdae's relationship. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, this had pretty much been on my mind all summer and now I've just recently finished it. And for those lovelies who've encouraged me thank you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya.

His ears ring, knowing good and well that his brain had gone through the process of understanding what he has just been told. 

However, his consciousness couldn't accept it. 

Next to him, his mother in law was the same, silence across her features, for once the mother of the sun looked much like someone from his lands. As if someone had drained all of the light from her being, through processing the situation. 

He stands, no, shoots up from his seat with a grace that made even the most trained guard shiver. 

"Say that again." His voice is light, controlled, just as he'd been taught. 

The inside was a storm, heart beating so fast that it felt like it threatened to stop and freeze the blood in his veins. The air was chilled, even the light through the stained glass failed to keep warm, colors themselves muted to the senses. 

It causes the need for a breath, for the clearing of restriction before speech. 

"His Majesty has been kidnapped during his envoy to Seronda." 

_Kidnapped._

_Missing._

_Injured._

_Dea-_

"Survivors?" 

"Yes, the guards that went with His Majesty, we lost a few, but the ones that survived are being treated for their injuries." 

"Were they able to identify allegiances?" He can feel the questions rolling from his tongue on automatic. 

His brain wasn't even thinking about the words, they just came to fix the situation. 

He needs to fix the situation. 

"From the report given to us, they seem to be bandits." The shuffle of paper. "The Serondian Royal family has offered their support in any way they can." 

"We're sure they aren't apart of this?" One of the other council members asks. 

"They were the ones who found the envoy after His Majesty hadn't arrived on time, Prince Jongin was there personally."

One of them nods satisfactorily. 

Minseok has to remind himself to breathe, air hitting his lungs again. "Do we have a statement as to what they want?" 

"Not as of yet, but from the report that Prince Jongin gave, there is reason to believe that His Majesty is still alive, there were signs that he fought back." 

_Alive._

_Fight._

This allows him to breathe. "Then our next course of action is to wait... prepare to leave at anytime." 

His words are answered with varying tones of _'Yes, Your Majesty'_ but he barely acknowledges that as he takes care of his mother in law, making sure she is settled into her chambers, the look in her eyes would haunt him until they got him back. 

Maybe even for the rest of his life. 

Entering their chambers, an action he had done numerous times, was suddenly for the first time suffocating. 

His _veil_ was suffocating. 

As he recalled the morning of Jongdae’s departure, the light had barely peeked over the horizon, stars sill burning their spot in the dark. Soft candle light casting shadows across his features. The warmth of the others lips just brushing his temple, voice low with the promise of his return before he could even miss him. 

Warm, just like him. 

In the moment the thin fabric was not a symbol of his power or strength, but strangling him. He doesn't even realize that he's collapsed onto the ground with a wail that could rival glass breaking, in tears until Sehun's voice and warmth as he held him finally filters through his senses. 

For the moment, this room is the reflection of his sorrow, absorbing his cries and allowing him, and his friends, this moment. 

***

“Your Majesty, the council is asking for your presence.”

Minseok acknowledged the servant, sending him off with word that he would be there shortly.The past few days had been a flurry of activity, especially when they had received what the kidnappers had wanted who they were. 

Apparently they were some rebels out of Seronda, protesting the arrival of the Aestanian royal upon the recent union to the winter kingdom. 

Today they were going to apprehend the culprits, there was no room for an attempt. 

“Your Majesty, I’m going to have to go now.” Minseok lightly squeezes his mother in laws hand. 

If there was one thing he had been adamant about, was making sure that Jongdae’s mother was okay. Well as okay as she could be in this situation, it was only fair since the royal had looked after him like he was her own. It was an affection he wasn’t used to getting so easily from his own mother. 

“Is there any thing you need before I go?” 

She gives him a slight smile, although it wasn’t the full scale one that he was used to seeing, the very one that graced Jongdae. “No… thank you, Minseok.” She placed her tea cup on the bedside table. “You’ve been darling enough.” 

Another round of silence fell over them, something not unusual past couple of days. It only seemed right, as the resident noise maker wasn’t present. 

“I’ll bring him back.” The promise seals itself into the room, the Chermonian royal did not say anything he didn’t mean after all. 

She clasps her hand over his, they’re as dainty and elegant as their owner, adorned with simple golden rings. “I want _both_ of my boys back.” She gives him a stern look. “That’s an order.” 

Minseok slightly smiles. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

***

The trip to Seronda seems to take forever, especially given the situation. Minseok is glad that Sehun insisted that he come with him, the younger was one of the only things keeping him from running off and trying to do _something_. 

That and he needed to make a good first impression with the Serondian Royal Family. 

The Serondian Kingdom was unlike anything he had ever seen, much like his first time arriving into Jongdae’s home. But his mind was too buzzed and preoccupied to notice small details. 

He only notes that the weather is a comfortable cool, yet warm at the same time. 

“Hyung, we’re here.” 

When he comes back from his mind, he sees that they were in front of the royal palace, at a distance he could see the royal family waiting for them at the entrance. Beside him, Sehun held his veil at the ready. 

One big breath and a veil later, he exits the carriage, Sehun helping him step down from the transport. Outside a knight greets them, close cropped hair, and large, yet serious eyes greet the pair as he bends into a bow. 

“Your Majesty, welcome.” 

Minseok is almost startled by the deep voice that comes from the man. 

“Thank you.” Minseok acknowledges, with a slight dip of his head. 

The knight gives him a slight smile. “This way.” 

The knight walks in front of him leading him to the Royal family. “Presenting His Royal Majesty of Aestas and Second Prince of Chermion Kim Minseok.” 

“Welcome, Minseok. I hope your journey was pleasant?” The King asks. 

Minseok bows. “It was Your Majesty.” He straightens his spine. “Thank you, for hosting me… Though I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

The older man hums in agreement. “None the less we’re happy to have you here.” He gives a smile, moving one arm to gesture to his wife next to him.“My wife,” 

“Your Majesty.” He greets. 

“Oh, you’re just as lovely as Insoo described.” The Queen gushes, all smile and warmth. 

Minseok is once again thankful for his veil, he can practically feel the teasing smile that Sehun wants to give from behind him. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

“My son and heir, Prince Jongin.” The Kinggestures to the last person in the line up. And some how the prince is almost exactly how he had imagined the other when Jongdae talked about the younger prince. 

Young looking, handsome in the way that was boyish, he could tell that he shared his fathers features. Black hair swept back from his hair, sharp features, he shared his eyes with his mother. But unlike her, they’re filled with suspicion, despite his best attempt to put on a genuine smile. 

The Serondian Prince bows first. “Your Majesty.” 

“Your Highness.”Minseok greets with a polite dip of his head. 

The Serondian king smiles. “Kyungsoo.” 

The Knight that had greeted them initially comes forward.

“Help, Minseok take his things to the guest room.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The other quickly steps forward. 

He then turns to his son. “Jongin, go with them and escort Minseok to his room.” 

The Prince almost looks like he is going to protest with the way his eyes slightly widen.But he forces the protest down with a small breath. “Yes, father.” 

With Sehun and Kyungsoo following behind them, Minseok follows the younger Prince to his quarters at least while he was here. Walking through the halls, reminded him of that time almost a year and a half ago when he first arrived in Aesthas. 

The stained glass in the halls reminding him of the palace he also called home. 

Vaguely he remembers Jongdae telling him, that the Kingdom of Seronda was renowned for for their glass and metal work, and like most of the flowers in the garden from the Vensian royal family, the Serondian royals had given the beautiful glass panes as a show of their alliance. 

“Here we are.” The younger prince pushed open the doors. 

The room was decorated nicely, it was homely and welcoming, nothing too extravagant besides maybe the size of the room that anyone outside of the royal life would find out of the ordinary. 

The younger steps back to watch the winter royal, taking in his reaction as he took in the room. A little surprised, when he gently thanked Kyungsoo for bringing in his luggage. Minseok finally turns around, after analyzing the room. 

“I trust you’ll be comfortable here.” 

Minseok nods. “Very, it’s all very lovely. Thank you again.” He looks both Kyungsoo and Jongin in the eyes. “Both of you.” 

Jongin can feel the beginnings of his ears heating up, typically this was a sign of his nervousness. “Of course, let us or one of the servants know if you need anything.” The pair head towards the door.

Minseok acknowledging him with a brief nod as the Serondians leave the room. 

“They’re nice,” Sehun remarks in their mother tongue, organizing Minseok’s things so that they could get to them easier once night fell. 

As beautiful as the land was, neither of them wanted to be in the land for too long, as that signaled that his friend and technically other royal was still in the clutches of unknowns, without any where about if he was injured, or if they would just get sick of waiting and decide that the royal wasn’t worth keeping alive any more. 

“We’ll get him back.” the words fall easily from Sehun’s tongue, he truly believed in him, there had been nothing that Minseok hadn’t been able to do when he put his mind to it. 

And he knew that this time wouldn’t be any different. 

Minseok turns his attention to Sehun, the dark of his eyes catching the dappled light of the setting sun, and the colors of the leaves around the castle. The slight sparkle of his veil capturing those colors. “We will.” Minseok states, turning back to the sea of color filled leaves. 

There is no other alternative. 

***

The next morning Minseok requests that Jongin take him to the point where they had found the envoy, it took him the whole morning to steel his stomach, only eating a light portion of what he had been served to him that morning. 

A rich porridge, with a couple of pieces of bread, with a sweet warm drink. 

Had he been there on other circumstances, he thinks that he would quite enjoy the new cuisine, at the moment though everything settled in his stomach like stones. 

The only thing at the moment, keeping him together was the familiar routine of Sehun helping him get ready, the familiar brush of the clothing settling against his skin. Usually longer flowing clothing, traded in for shorter more form fitting battle wear, it would allow him to move more freely, and the leather harnesses strapped to his back allowed for access to his weapons. 

His twin blades, a pair of the most beautiful weapons that anyone would say that they had ever seen. Sadly this was also usually the last thing that they would ever see, silver with the intricate delicacy of the carved blue and white colored handles. 

It was rare that Minseok pulls them out, even to practice lately. 

His brother would be disappointed. 

Strapping them on grounded him a little more, by the time he’s meeting Jongin outside, the younger Prince dressed similarly, ready for an outing. He hadn’t heard exactly what other abilities that the Serondian prince possessed, from Jongdae he knew that he was gifted with teleportation and that this country specialized in metal work of many kinds. 

Besides that he didn’t know much. 

The morning air held a slight chill, he could feel it parting around him, it was almost akin to his homeland. 

“Good morning Your Majesty.” The younger prince greets him, a slight smile on his face, after dinner last night the younger seemed to have warmed up a bit more to him after listening to him talk. 

But Minseok wasn’t fool enough to think that the tension was completely gone. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” the older greets in kind, giving a polite incline of his head, the cloth of his veil, simple and black in its nature, shifting with the movement slightly. 

The black of his ensemble made his hair and skin stand out starkly against the background of the oranges, yellows, and red. The younger watched as Minseok flexed his hands in the fitted leather gloves. 

It wasn’t the only time Minseok had noticed the younger, looking at something he did or something appearance wise that he was curious about. But he could tell that the younger was trying to hold back from asking too many personal questions since they didn’t know each other well. 

“Please, just call me, Jongin…” 

Minseok nods, giving him a slight smile which could be seen more with his eyes, he hopes that the younger royal can see that. Luckily he does as he sees Jongin slightly relax. 

“You’ve rested well?” 

“About as good as I could expect in this situation.” He answers truthfully. 

Jongin nods in understanding. “You don’t get motion sick easily do you?” 

“No,” 

“Good,” The younger prince comes over placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hold tight.” 

Minseok nods although not knowing what exactly what else he was going to hold onto. But by the time he even has time to consider it, they’ve arrived in another area, it was just a shift of wind and maybe as fast as he could blink. 

Minseok immediately takes in the passage roads, grass and a few trees lining the dirt road, at the moment it was calm. The sun still early in the sky, awash with light purples soon to be turned blue. 

“This is it?” 

“It is.” Jongin confirms. 

He takes the immediate initiative to search the area, it was indeed good for an ambush, especially if you knew someone was coming and had time to plan before hand. This had been very well done. 

Minseok pauses at a tree, seeing the gash there, dark and charred. He runs his gloved hand along it, it was Jongdae, no doubt about it. 

“They didn’t take him easy,” Jongin says, coming to stand beside him looking at the wound on the tree. 

Minseok nods in agreement, seeing this sign giving him hope that they had in fact taken him in alive. Tangible rather than just seeing it on a sheet a piece of parchment sent over with haste. 

“They’d planned this, there’s no way they could’ve taken him in other wise.” Minseok searches the area again. Looking for anything Jongdae could have left that maybe Jongin and his knights could have missed in the initial comb through. 

But there’s nothing, that he can find sadly to point him in the right direction. Minseok lets out a frustrated sigh, he hated not being able to do anything, running a hand through his silver locks. 

In some way this is all of his fault, had he not come into Jongdae’s life he would more than likely would be at home with his mother safe and sound. 

“You think I have something to do with this.” Minseok states, it was the only logical conclusion he could come to after assessing his behavior. “Don’t you?” Minseok turns his gaze to Jongin. 

The other royal stood with slightly wide eyes, lips slightly parted as if ready to refute the claim. 

“Its okay if you do.” Minseok looks away. “Everyone else does too, in a way I am responsible since I heard that the rebels did this because they were unhappy with our marriage.” Min kicks the ground. “That you were still allied with someone who made peace with us.” 

The silence stretches out around them, as thin and tense as he early morning fog around them. 

Jongin’s mouth opens and closes, before he himself takes another breath. “I… will admit at first, I didn’t trust you and I did think that it was a huge possibility that you did have something to do with his disappearance.” 

“And now?” 

“I see how you’re affected, you haven’t really sat still since you’ve arrived.” Jongin shifts in his stance. “I can see it in your eyes that you genuinely care about him.” 

Minseok nods at the words, taking in another deep breath, the chill entering his lungs and giving him some type of relief. “Thank you,” 

Jongin smiles at him, his speech his interrupted by approaching horses. Kyungsoo appearing in the clearing, slowing the horse down with a simple vocal command, the shine of his armor shifting as he dismounted the horse. “Your Highness, Your Majesty!” 

Jongin frowns a little bit. “Whats wrong?” 

Minseok inclines his head in greeting, also curious at the urgency that the knight possessed. Though the the thought made his heart race, it could be bad news as easily as it could be good news. 

He prepares himself for the worst.

“They’ve been found.” Kyungsoo starts. “We know where His Majesty is.” 

***

“So far we’ve only been able to spot five people, Your Highness.” One of the knights report. 

Immediately upon receiving the news, Kyungsoo had taken him to where his subordinates had sat watching. The knight had already sent word to the palace, and they were going to relay the news back to Aestas. 

“Have we seen the leaders?” Minseok asks, his eyes analyzing the area, there was one way in and out. 

“No, Your Majesty.” 

Looking at this, it was obvious that this was an operation that was more than likely made to move around. The evidence and reports that they had gathered from locals had supported that. They didn’t hang around somewhere for a more than a day knowing that two royal families are on the hunt for them. 

But their luck had run out. 

“We need to move quickly before they pack up camp.” Minseok says. 

And then he himself gives an order in his native tongue, the soldier going off to do as he says. 

“You don’t think we should wait for back up? There’s no telling how many of them could actually be here.” Jongin understood the urgency and eagerness, but he didn’t want to make the wrong call and end up making things worse. 

“But if we wait we could lose them, besides I believe we can take them.” His fists tightens. “ We have the element of surprise,” He looks at the younger prince. “None of them will leave this area.”

Jongin nods, understanding that he was correct, the longer they waited the longer Jongdae was captured and there was no telling what these people would do. They could just possibly kill him out of spite if they wanted just to prove a point, the money not even being a player in this situation any longer. 

“We’ll follow your lead then.” Jongin knew that the older royal had more experience in matters such as these. 

As unfortunate as it might be. 

Minseok nods, looking away from the younger prince who immediately turns away to give him privacy. He remembered what Jongdae had written in their correspondence to each other about the veils, they are an extremely intimate aspect of Minseok’s culture. 

He knew that Minseok’s close friends, family, and spouse should be the only ones to see him without it. So it was no surprise when the older man told him he could turn back around to see his face covered in what looks to be ice. 

They enact their plan, he and Jongin walking out into the space where they can be seen, Kyungsoo and two other knights with them. Minseok stood at the front while the other Jongin and Kyungsoo stand just behind him.

“We wish to speak to whoever’s in charge.” Minseok demands, his stance is straight and proud, chin slightly lifted. Despite the covering on the lower half of his face his voice rings loud and clear although still calm and soft in its nature. 

One of the guards speak up giving a nasty smile in return. “Well, well, Your Majesty, do you have what we’ve asked of you?” 

“We would like to do this diplomatically, if you’re not willing we will use force.” Minseok’s gaze is unwavering, steely frost in the afternoon light.

The man walks up to the monarch, smiling, and circling him. The winter royal doesn’t flinch nor follow him around. 

“You’re as pretty as the reports, said.” The man comments. “Though I’m sure you’re much prettier without that covering on your face.” he reaches out to touch the covering, but a wall of subzero air has him stinging back in pain. He can see the tips of his fingers turning almost black from frost bite. 

“We won’t ask again. Where is _he_?” the air around Minseok starts dropping rapidly and Jongin, Kyungsoo, and the other two knight’s eyes begin to widen as they see the small ice crystals forming in the air around him. 

“You Cherimoian bastard,” The man yells at him charging with his weapon, but before the blade can even think about reaching him, his arm and hand are incased in a tight grip of ice. 

“I’ve run out of patience.” Minseok states as the ice begins crawling up the mans arm, he begins screaming as its icy burn consumes his arm quicker and quicker. 

The other men come towards him, causing Minseok to pull out his twin swords in the blink of an eye, have cut the first man down, and he smoothly moves on to the second in an elegant display that is as much impressive as it is terrifying. It's a pure display of power and skill, not a movement wasted or anyone lingered on. 

Jongin shivers, eyes on the blade dripping scarlet. 

"Jongin." 

“Y-Yes?" He answers quickly, not wanting to keep the older waiting. He never thought Minseok would ever be this intimidating from Jongdae’s letters. 

"We'll clear the way, you leave no room unchecked." 

The younger nods vigorously, in response. “Yes.” He responds swallowing. 

Minseok begins walking forward the other mans curses and screams soon being swallowed as the ice fully covered him. 

“Kyungsoo.” 

The knight gets his stride just a bit closer to him, trying not to shiver as the aura around him is noticeably colder than the rest of the air around him. “Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Tell your men not kill unless they have to, there needs to be some of them left to stand trial.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He relays the order to the two others knights one of which goes to tell the others. 

“Another thing,” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin look to the older royal listen intently. “Please, be careful.” 

The pair nod, and Minseok turns his attention back to the door in front of them, with a wave of his hand the covers in a quick layer of frost before the wood just shatters revealing the inside of a long hallway they’re greeted by others in the group. 

Minseok fending off two while more knights, come in and deal with the others, he seals their mouths and hands with ice. 

“Jongin, go!” 

The Sorandan Prince disappears like the wind, Minseok continuing to go through the men in this compound, checking through room after room. This compound seemed to be more permanent than he had thought. 

They could get the last of them here. 

With each door opened and every person in that room apprehended, wounded, dead, or both. He felt his tension grow. 

What if they had moved him already amongst the chaos. 

He gives the man in front of him a particularly nasty cut across his chest, the blood on his blades freezing with the use of his ability. 

He exits this room after checking to make sure that it didn’t have any secret corridors or anything else he might miss. 

He keeps moving until he feels a presence behind him in the corridor, turning around on his blades at their throat. 

Jongin stares back at him with wide eyes, but he still gets words out none the less. “I found him.” 

Minseok drops the swords, immediately taking Jongin’s outstretched hand. The pair disappear appearing in another room. There’s where Minseok sees him, chained against the wall, he could see from here that they had not been kind to him. He immediately goes to his side, kneeling down beside him. 

“Dae? Jongdae!” He calls out to him reaching out for him, upon the contact to his skin he can feel the familiar hum of his electricity travel through his skin as he makes contact with Jongdae’s hand its then that he realizes with a little horror he’d been doing this in an effort to protect himself to keep them from directly putting their hands on him during moments he wasn’t conscious like this one. 

He keeps the contact there, luckily his affinity for ice allowed him to be able to direct it mostly away from him. “Jongdae, it’s me, its Minseok, open your eyes and look at me.”He freezes the chains attaching him to the wall shattering them with ease as he takes his husband into his arms. 

“M-Minseok?” Familiar almond eyes open themselves weakly, although the skin around the eyes is injured, he can see purpling bruises, Minseok could only imagine what was under his clothes. 

It only fed in to his budding need to find the one responsible and make him pay. 

“Yes, I’m here.” He assures holding his hand. 

He can see the familiar shine of tears beginning to cover his eyes, and his mouth was trying to form more words but he was too weak to do so. 

Minseok shushes him. “Save your strength, you’re safe now.” He explains in a soft voice. “Jongin, get him out of here!” 

The younger royal rushes over taking Jongdae around his shoulders, supporting most of his weight. “What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” He urges him. 

When Jongin disappears, Minseok feels a little relief fall upon him, he knew that Jongdae is now out of the clutches out of these people. Now all that was left was to find the person that was responsible. 

“What an honor to have you here, Your Majesty.” 

Minseok’s attention is immediately at the door, and he knew that this was the man in charge of everything. 

“Had I known you were coming I would have prepared better.” 

The winter royal doesn’t respond to the obvious prodding. “Give yourself up, and tell your men to stand down.” he stares at the other man, holding back the urge to absolutely end him. 

“You lost that chance when you attacked my men,” The other responds calmly, there’s . 

“You initiated it by kidnapping a royal, holding him hostage, and you’ve caused him injury.” Minseok glares. “You’re lucky we were this kind.” 

The man walks around the small space, eying the royal up and down as he continues circling him, Minseok keeps his eyes forward and his chin up. 

“You know he only thought about defending you the whole time he was here,” A sigh escapes his lips. “Threatened to flay us alive even if we even thought about going to get you.” He finally comes full circle, facing Minseok once again. “I feel quite sorry for His Majesty, giving his kindness to someone like you.” 

Minseok stares him down. “ _Surrender_.” 

The threat doesn’t stop the man from continue to circle him. “What would his majesty think if he were to find out about your true nature?” the tone is mocking, laced with distain. “If he knew how cold blooded and destructive you actually are?” 

Minseok’s jaw clenches just a little bit at the statement. 

“I’m sure his majesty would regret even extending a hand to you, you may have him fooled. But we both know better… This is your fault after all, if not for you he wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

It was at this moment that Minseok snaps any of the resolve that he had left him, and he pins the man to the wall by his throat, feet hovering just a few inches off the ground. 

“Hold your _tongue._ Before I hold it for you.” The royal seethes. 

The man looks insanely pleased at the action. “Ah there you are you Cherimonian pig… finally, you’ve taken of your mask.” 

At this moment Minseok could care less about what else he had to say, the most prominent thing was how to make this man pay in the highest form possible. “I should have you drawn and quartered for this, and then watch your skin peel off with cold.” Minseok’s eyes a shade of a frozen pond in the dead of winter, black and all consuming.

The man smirks under his grip, the skin around his neck turning red as the skin got colder and colder with each passing moment. “Do it then.” he pushes. 

Minseok’s chest heaves, his mind considering seriously doing something to this man, but then he remembers it is not ultimately his place. He wouldn’t fall to the level that they saw him as, all that mattered was how Jongdae, Baekhyun, his mother in law and those close to him saw him as. 

Not a person like this.

The winter royal lowers the man to the ground, hand still securely around his throat to hold him place. 

“Your Majesty, the location has been secured and all of the aggressors are in custody.” 

He turns towards the voice, nodding at the knights who had entered the room. Some of them, Minseok could see were looking at him with a little apprehension in their eyes. He thrusts the leader of the rebels over from the wall, the man slightly hissing in pain with the sudden movement, even through the gloves it was still as painful as if he was making skin to skin contact. 

“This is their leader,” He shoves him over to the knights. “Make sure Kyungsoo is made aware of this, I don’t want him out of any ones sight.” 

“Yes, Your majesty.” 

Minseok watches as they lead the rebel leader away, the man still having the gall to smirk on his way out. The Winter royal has to remind himself that he would be punished accordingly once they returned to Aestas. He allows himself one more moment of collection, analyzing some of the blood on his leather gloves and the ones decorating his blades. 

He makes sure to make a note to clean his beloved weapons when he got the chance, but for now his main concern was getting his husband home. 

“Get it together, Minseok.” He reminds himself, there was part of him that worried that Jongdae would be repulsed if he found out what actions he had taken during the raid. There was no doubt that it would eventually come up sooner or later. 

But he would focus on that bridge when he got there. 

***

The next couple of days seem to pass by in a whirlwind for him, returning to the Serondan royal palace immediately getting them all processed into holding cells had been a rough time, some of the captives trying and failing to make a run for it. 

Luckily Jongin’s teleportation was more accurate inside of his own home, so containing the few hadn’t been an issue. 

The most stressful part for him had been waiting for news of his husband from the healers inside of their palace. Minseok had been fighting tooth and nail not to hover uneasily around the chamber, finding anything to do. Even if it meant helping Jongin with some of his studies for a few hours, he was happy to do it. 

After Minseok sent his husband off with the younger prince, Jongin alerted him that the older royal had pretty much fallen unconscious. Jongin seemed as concerned as he would as well, more than happy to keep the both of them occupied. The only relief had finally come in the news of the royal physicians coming to the pair of royals and alerting them that the young king was more or less okay. 

The reality being that he had pretty much exhausted himself trying to fend them off as much as he could, while taking on the abuse they had given him. For his own safety the physicians had placed Jongdae in a coma to help him heal better. They stated that he would wake up when he felt ready to. 

This was the only thing keeping him from worrying too much as they made the trip back to their home. The Aestanian physicians took over then, the head of them Yixing had been notified of Jongdae’s condition and had everything prepared to make him comfortable back in his own chambers. 

Minseok had never been more relieved to see anyone than at that moment, not that the healers provided by Jongin’s family. its just that Aestas happened to have the best. Zhang Yixing was known amongst the lands to be born with the very rare gift of healing, and luckily he had been had been born a child of summer. 

This had been one of the things that kept him calm enough for him to watch as his mother in law faced the person who had captured and harmed her son. It was the first time that he could genuinely say that the Queen sent chills down his spine. 

Her demeanor in that moment could compare to that of his father or his own Mother as she gave her sentencing out. Usually this would have been Jongdae giving the sentencing, but both he and the Queen had a mutual understanding of not even wanting to let the man look at Jongdae ever again. 

He had watched with pleasure from Her Majesty’s side as she sentenced him to death with in days time, the summer court rarely ever gave out such a harsh sentence, but it had to be known that any threat on the royal family was not going to be taken lightly. Especially in the light of trying to prod at their newly formed bond with the Cherimonian Royal family. 

He had even remarked to her that he didn’t know what type of wolf they had let into their home. 

In which she replied that it was he who hadn’t realized that he had walked into the wolves den. 

With not too much to say, she dismissed him after giving her sentence, more than once Minseok had been ready to step in when this poor excuse of a human as he mouthed off to the queen. 

But she was on him faster than he could even come up with a response, not even letting him waste his breath on the antagonistic man. Getting him out of their sights before he could even get a response out, it didn’t stop the other man from laughing as he leaves the throne room. 

Minseok not disguising the looks of pure disgust as the laugh soon traveled down the hall and out of hearing range. The only thing settling him down at the moment was the familiar slight touch if his mother and law next to him. She herself wearing a tight expression on her face as he’s finally gone.

After that passed he went to go spend his evenings as he usually did since they returned, by Jongdae’s side, who had only recently been cleared to rest back in their room. Yixing being more than satisfied that the royal is going to recover just fine, on top of that be believed that being back in familiar space would help him wake up sooner. 

“Hey, Tannie.” royal greets the almost soot colored cat as she looks up from her curled up position, giving a small meow in acknowledgment, nuzzling into her owners hand with a happy purr before going back to her position of her chin resting on Jongdae’s hand, purring softly. 

His cat had taken up the task of being Jongdae’s personal protector while Minseok was in the room, almost swiping out at anyone who came too close with the exception of Junmyeon, Sehun, Yixing, and his mother in law. Anyone else and he or one of them had to move her out of the way so that they could check up on him.

He can remember the day that Tan decided that his husband was worthy of promotion to cuddle buddy, him waking up to Tan curled by his side instead of sitting on his chest staring him down, only to become concerned when Minseok had presented him with a pendant made out of ice in the shape of a paw print. 

The young king had worn it around with immense pride. 

Minseok sighs as he looks at his sleeping husband. “I miss him too.” He strokes back the falling blond curls covering his forehead, it made him breathe a little easier to see the wounds beginning to fade away and the warm color coming back to his skin with each day that passed. 

A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts. “Enter!” He checks his veil to make sure its secure. 

Sehun’s familiar head makes its way through the door before the rest of his body. “I came to check to see if you needed anything else before turning in for the night?” 

He removes his veil, giving the younger loyal servant a smile. “No, I’m fine. You can retire for the night, Hunnie.” 

He nods, his gaze then turning to Jongdae, both of the servants that attended to them hoping that one morning they’d walk in and see that familiar bright smile, beaming at them as he said good morning. 

“He’ll wake up soon, I’m sure of it Hyung.” Sehun tells him, and Minseok believes him, he can feel it in his own heart that it would be sooner rather than later. 

Even if he wished none of them had to wait at all. 

The servant soon leaves but not before downing most of the lights in the room, giving it that soft warm glow, normally this would relax him, but as of late he hadn’t been able to get much sleep that was actually beneficial, his mind too busy to sleep, waking up in the middle of the night to check on Jongdae. 

He takes the moment to hold Jongdae’s hand once he sees Tan has moved to be completely curled into Jongdae’s side rather than resting her head on his hand. Like always did, letting Jongdae know that he was there. Yixing said that it was more than likely that he could hear them when he was being spoken to. 

He would often find Jongdae’s mother with him reading books out loud, some of which he was sure had some significant meaning. He left her alone during those times, making himself busy with some task or another. 

“Hey, Dae…” He presses a light kiss to the top of his hand, feeling the weight and warmth, in his palm. “You’ll be happy to know it’s been a pretty good day… and less happy to know that I haven’t been resting well.” He sighs. “Tannie has been missing her cuddling partner, she’s made it her duty to keep you warm.” 

At the mention of her name, one green eye lazily peers open to peer at him and she makes a sort of noise, one paw stretching out. 

“I just wanted you to know, that you take as long as you need to comeback to us, angel.” He gives another light squeeze to his hand. 

Going silent once again, part of him knowing he should go and get ready for bed, to get what little amount of sleep that he was probably going to be allotted. However this is interrupted by the unexpected, a squeeze on _his_ hand.

It's a weak pressure, but its pressure none the less. 

Minseok’s eyes widen. “Jongdae?” 

The call of his name is met with another squeeze stronger this time, the Cherimonian royal feels his heart practically shoot to his throat. “Jongdae, can you hear me?” 

This time the call is met with a flutter of lashes, and familiar warm eyes blearily opening trying to take in his surroundings, the bleariness suddenly sharpening into something that could be closer to panic. 

Minseok immediately stands to sooth him, shushing him. “Jongdae, you’re okay… its okay.” 

At the sound of his voice the panic and fidgety of his body fades away, and he almost looks amazed. “Minseok?” comes out in a raspy whisper. 

He nods in affirmation, squeezing his hand again. “Yes, it's me…” He can feel the tears that want to well up in his eyes, but he pushes them back in favor of taking control of the situation calling for a guard to come into the room. 

Everything else moves quickly after that, from Yixing entering the room and assessing him, to the Queen coming in and hugging her son like he was her life line. The young king assuring her with a hug back and a familiar smile. Junmyeon welcoming him back with a teary smile, while Sehun served him something to eat. 

All the while Minseok hung back, letting them have their moments as he finished his meal, just thankful to every power above that he was more than alright, Yixing confirming that he wouldn’t have any long lasting physical effects from what he could see.

And then they’re alone again, once everyone had gone for the night Tan reclaimed her spot on Jongdae’s lap. Minseok was sure her purring could probably be heard through out the palace the way that she excitedly rubbed her self against the young king. 

Jongdae lets out a little laugh. “Hi, Tannie… It’s good to see you too.” He tries to keep up with how much she was just head butting his hands. 

Minseok smiles at the sight having just finished getting ready for bed, this immediately drawing Jongdae’s attention as the older man takes a seat on the bed. 

“Hey…” Jongdae smiles.

Minseok smiles. “Hello…” 

The Cherimonian royal watches as his husband just stares at him, taking in every detail it seems, as if he had missed something. “I thought it was a dream.” He finally states. “I thought I hadn’t really seen you and Jongin.” 

Minseok scoots over just a little bit closer, their shoulders touching. “I can assure you it’s no dream.” 

“Good.” Jongdae cradles one side of Minseok’s face, gently stroking his skin the skin on the high of cheek bone. 

This causes Minseok to sigh into the touch, leaning in to his hand, the time his eyes actively glazing over with unshed tears. 

“Min…” Jongdae’s eyes turn concerned, but at the same ready to catch any stray tears that would maybe fall.

"It was my fault," He slightly sniffles. "None of this wouldn't have happened to you if you hadn't married me." one of the tears escapes down one pale cheek. 

And it broke Jongdae's heart, since he had met the older royal, he had never seen his husband cry or tear up in frustration. 

He always seemed to have himself and his emotions tightly under control. 

Something that worried Jongdae honestly as sometimes he couldn't tell the other might be thinking or feeling. 

"No, Minseok... None of this is your fault. Their actions were their own." He wipes the falling tears away with his thumbs.

Once again the familiar cool of his husbands skin under his finger tips made the situation very real, and grounded him, even if it pained him to see him looking so sad. 

"I know... but, just being connected to me puts you in danger. It might even put Baekhyun and Jongin in danger one day." 

Jongdae sighs slightly, giving that warm assuring smile that he had missed so much. "If they try, they will learn to regret it. They are the ones who are trying to disturb the peace, not you. You're trying to aid it forward, Min." Now both of Jongdae's hands cradle Minseok's face, smoothing away more tears. 

The older nods despite his still obvious distress about the situation. 

Jongdae's eyes travel down to a familiar pair of lips, not wasting a moment to pull the other closer, pressing their lips in a gentle passionate kiss. Lasting for more than a few moments, Minseok feeling butterflies fill his stomach as the familiar outpouring of love through the gentle touch. 

Once they part they don't pull completely away, foreheads pressing against each other, Jongdae still pressing light pecks against his lips. More butterfly kisses than anything completely solid, it causes Minseok to let out a little giggle a smile crossing his face at the sensation. 

"There we go, that's much better..." Jongdae sighs. "I've missed you so much... I thought of you every day." 

"I thought of you too..." Minseok whispers.

"There were somedays when I think I dreamt of you so much that the lines between reality and dream became blurred." He sighs. "But then I was glad that you weren't with me... the things that they said they'd do to you if they got you. I..." He trails off there. 

Minseok this time cradles the side of Jongdae's face soothing him slightly with the run of his thumb on his skin. 

"It's okay... You don't have to talk about it now." He presses a light kiss to the corner of his lips. "What matters now is getting you back on your feet." 

Jongdae smiles, not saying anything for a moment. 

"What?" 

"I think there are other things that I would put ahead of that." 

Minseok pulls back a little so that he could see all of Jongdae's features. "Oh, and what would that be?" 

"Cuddling..." The summer king suggests. "I have a lot to collect and give out." 

"Oh... I see, I'd like that very much." 

Minseok snuffs out the last of the low lights that had been filling the room, returning to the bed immediately giving into the request of Jongdae wanting to hold him. Both letting out a soft sigh in relief as they settled into the dark. 

Minseok feels the light press of lips against his temple. "I'm sorry that I left you long enough to miss me." 

Minseok wraps his arms around Jongdae's middle, satisfied at the moment listening to the thump of his heartbeat. "What matters is that you came back... no matter how long it took." He breathes in again, taking in what he imagines sunshine and summer rain to smell like. 

Something uniquely Jongdae. 

"I love you." Minseok whispers. 

Another kiss to the skin of his temple. "I love you, too... always." 

"And forever." the older follows. 

"Forever." Jongdae agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cherimon: Greek for Winter 
> 
> Aestas: Latin for Summer 
> 
> Seronda: Turkish for Autumn 
> 
> Vensa: Lojban for Spring


End file.
